Colours of Light
by PuddleToes
Summary: After Luna disappears into a faeries' circle and doesn't return, the school just doesn't seem the same. Everyone tries to move on with life but there's one professor who wants to find out just what happened to her.
1. Mystery

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine obviously. I wouldn't be writing crummy FanFics. If they were... I'd be working on the 4th/5th movie...and rolling in my vast, Vast, VAST amounts of dough....

Chapter One

Luna had always been one of the people whom no one had really taken notice to. Her looks were nothing really remarkable. Her looks were really quite plain, dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, though most would call them simply brown. Her nature made her stand out of course. Earrings shaped like turnips, the bored sort of look in her eyes even when something terribly dramatic seemed to be happening, her wand tucked casually behind her ear. She had no doubt heard of the wizards who had their buttocks magicked off by accident after carelessly placing their wands in compromising places, yet she didn't seem to mind.

No one really seemed to bother her, though there was great conflict about what had happened in the late fall of her sixth year.

Some had said a few students who had a slight dislike for her nature, though none had stepped forward, had pushed her in. Others still claimed she had merely wandered in by accident, or from her curious nature. There was no doubting the main fact though, Luna Lovegood had entered a Faeries' circle in November of her sixth year and had vanished.

He had researched many wizards' disappearances (and a few muggle, though there weren't many recorded) into Faerie Circles, and had traced the names of the few people that had apparently returned. There were very few.

He didn't know what had compelled him to look into the matter so deeply. Perhaps it was because the person accused of pushing her into the ring (One of the rumors) was rumored to be a Slytherin. He knew the students in his house were less than obedient, but he couldn't see one of them doing something of THIS nature.

After so many had given up on her chances of returning, he still pursued an answer, hoping that one day soon, he might find the answer to the question of her disappearance.

And one day soon, he would...

A/N: Well readers, this is my, oh, I don't know 5th time (?) writing a story for this site, but the first time posting one. I originally was going to post one for Fierywildchild but I haven't seen nor heard from her lately so I've given up. Please give me reviews that will help me improve my writing, not hinder it. This story was loosely based on a different story on here that wasn't finished, but instead I have rewritten it around Luna and Severus. I only hope I can live up to that authors' expectations. If this author is reading my story, thank you for the inspiration and motivation. Thanks.


	2. Where the Deers Are

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters, and never will.  
Ponders for a moment Unless... Nope... that wouldn't work either.  
Back to the drawing board...  
  
A/N: I'm back again, the rating will most likely go up in later chapters, I'm just warning you now. Also, I'm switching to Luna's perspective now, I think it would be better written that way. I'll let you all know if it switches to someone/thing else. Read on!  
  
Something is hurting my face. I want to move and turn over, but my arms feel like lead. I take a deep breath and open my eyes slowly, just a little at a time. I'm so tired. I find I'm lying on my stomach, my arms at my sides and my left cheek is to the ground and the grass is terribly itchy to my skin. I'm so stiff, it feels as though I haven't moved for days, but I bend my right arm a little and manage to push myself onto my back. The stars are winking at me from above, blind to my plight.  
  
For a long while I just lay there, feeling the cold night air on my bruised and scratched skin. I savour it, the coolness soothing to the heated welts on my body. Soon my masters will find me. They always do,  
no matter how many times I try to run. I so want to believe that I made it back to the original circle, and that I'm finally home and safe.  
  
I stop thinking about that, just wanting to enjoy the last minutes of freedom I have before the dogs sniff me out and bring me back to the prison that is my home in the realm of the faeries.  
  
I hear leaves rustling and sigh, knowing that the sound means the dogs have located me once again. I lay with my eyes closed, waiting to be dragged roughly from the ground and beaten for my disobedience. A cold wet nose hovers over my feet, moves over my legs and up to my face. A low rumbling gruntlike bark issued from the dogs' throat and I screwed up my eyes at the hot smelly breath directed at me. Then to my surprise, a slobbery wet tongue laps over my whole face! None of the faeries have a dog that big.  
  
"Fang! Where've yeh run of to now, yeh big lug?"  
  
The dog looks up and over his shoulder. He glances down at me quickly before turning and bounding off into the darkness. Who was that?  
  
"What're yeh doin' boy? Stop draggin' me off. What is i- Merlin's beard!"  
  
I sense something crouching down beside me. Something big. I start to tremble but I keep my eyes tightly shut. The dog is on the other side of me, I can feel him jumping around as he's barking madly.  
  
"Luna Lovegood?!"  
  
A/N: I'm back, I'm still on with this story, I haven't got any feedback yet, I'm hoping there's at least someone out there reading this. Ah well, I'm going to keep updating as soon as I can. I haven't got this written out anywhere else so, I don't know what might happen yet.  
Another chapter will be up soon though. Take care. 


	3. Fear of Denial

Disclaimer: The HP characters aren't mine, quit asking to borrow them from me. Fights off HP fans with an uncooked bit of spaghetti SNAP!  
Aw crap...  
  
"Luna Lovegood?!"  
  
I squint my eyes open a little but the world seems so fuzzy I have to close them again. I let out a little sigh and move my fingers slightly.  
  
"Okay child, don't yeh worry 'bout a thing, I'll bring yeh up ter the medical wing an' Madame Pomfrey will set yeh righ' as rain again."  
  
I whimper a little as I'm lifted into a pair of huge arms, my bruises complain. I'm so afraid of what might happen but I let myself be carried away anyhow. It's a long while before we pass through any doors and into a building. This man carries me through hallway after hallway until we enter a very sterile looking room.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey!"  
  
The large man shouts for someone in the room. Minutes later a rather elderly looking woman appears in a long nightgown.  
  
"What is it Hagrid?"  
  
"Look who I've foun' out by the forest."  
  
The woman gazes intently at me trying to place my name to my face.  
  
"Hagrid! Surely this isn't..."  
  
The man nods.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Well, I'm no' entirely sure meself but I think there are a few people we're needin' ter tell 'bout findin' her."  
  
I'm laid down on a cushy mattress on a bed that squeaks slightly every time I move even a little bit. The woman is holding a wand and is waving it over me.  
  
"My, she doesn't look any older than when she disappeared, does she?  
Poor child."  
  
"I'm goin' ter notify Professor McGonagall an' I'm sure Professor Snape'll be wantin' ter ask her a few questions 'imself."  
  
"Good idea Hagrid, I'll have a look at her and do what I can until they get here."  
  
The large man leaves the room quickly and I can hear his footsteps for a long while throughout the castle. The woman is still waving the wand over me while muttering some different incantations and is taking notes about her findings.  
  
I just lay there silently staring at the ceiling thinking. This can't be real. It's a joke the faeries are playing on me. Somehow they've taken my memories and are using them to fabricate this to tease me. I'm notreally back at Hogwarts. I'm not. The made up woman goes to her office and leaves me alone in the dark room. Soon I'll wake up and be back in the faeries' world, as miserable as ever. I just know it. I grow depressed, but I don't move a muscle. I lay staring at the ceiling, waiting.  
  
It must be at least fifteen minutes before the door to the room bursts open again and an old but very distinguished looking woman enters, her hair coming out of it's bun and her cheeks red from the apparent hurry.  
She rushes over to my bedside and looks me up and down.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey!"  
  
She hollars, and the other woman comes out of her office.  
  
"Is it true!?"  
  
"Apparently so, Minerva."  
  
"Well, is she alright? Did they do anything harmful to her? Why isn't she responding to anything?"  
  
The medical woman pats the other woman on the shoulder.  
  
"She seems to be fine, except for the obvious bruises and sores, I suppose she isn't responding because she is in a state of shock, going through what she must have..."  
  
Then the door slams open once more and someone taller and more sinister comes in...  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
A/N: I'm thinking of taking this story hostage, I haven't gotten any reviews... Maybe I won't write more until I do... We'll see. This chapter is reloaded, I noticed some mistakes I had made. Kudos to anyone else who spotted them! 


	4. Fazoo

Disclaimer: The HP characters aren't mine. I signed up to take them home and look after them for a little while to give JK a break. Grins mischieviously at the characters... they exchange nervous glances On with chapter 4!  
  
'Where is she?'  
  
A tall man sweeps into the room and over to my bedside.  
  
'Severus! Shame on you! This is a hospital wing, you should know by now to keep your voice down so that the patients can get their rest!'  
  
The man looks about the room at all of the other beds which are empty,  
glares at her for a moment but then his gaze falters and he mutters something incoherently.  
  
'When was she found?'  
  
'Just a little while ago.'  
  
I slowly rise into a sitting position and scoot to the headboard of the bed, tucking my knees up under my chin. I look over to the man and just watch him. It can't be. It just can't. They wouldn't have used him to want to tease me about my home. I didn't care about him so much as all the others. I stare at him unblinking, biting my cheek.  
  
'What is she doing?'  
  
He seems nervous now that I've moved. I'm still not going to give in to the faeries if this is their idea of a joke. I will not make a fool of myself and fall for whatever trick they're trying to pull. If it's him though... I'll just wait and watch.  
  
'Luna? Child, can you hear me?'  
  
The woman with the bun tries to get my attention. No, if I focus on them and it's a trick, it means the faeries have won. No. He's the key to this.  
  
'Professor McGonagall, why don't you return to your duties as headmistress, I'll make sure you're the first to know if there's any progress at all with Miss Lovegood. Poppy, why don't you take an inventory of potions you might need, I'll make a few batches for you in a few days time.'  
  
The nurse takes a final look at me to make sure I'm not in any discomfort, nods to the other woman and turns to go back to her office.  
The professor looks warily at the man and starts to turn away.  
  
'Alright Severus, but be gentle with her, we've no idea what might've gone on out there. We don't know what they might've done to her.'  
  
She turns away sadly and exits the room.  
  
He looks at me again with a stern expression. His eyes are cold, just like I rememb- I can't think like that. I watch him as he levitates a chair from the doorway over to the side of my bed. Slowly, watching me watching him, he sits. For a while we both sit very still, just watching each other.  
  
'Well Miss Lovegood, are you going to continue to waste my time with your childish "silent treatment antics" or are you going to have the courtesy to explain to me where exactly you've been hiding the past six years?'  
  
I continue to look at him. He narrows his eyes and again we sit silently for a little while. He sighs huffily and putting his hands on his knees, he stands up.  
  
'Alright then Miss Lovegood. Have it your way, I'll have some food sent up to you here, let's see if you can at least open your mouth to eat,  
as it looks you cannot do that to speak.'  
  
He turns away and is heading for the door when a feeling of panic rises in my chest. If he leaves, I won't be able to tell if it's a trick or not!  
  
'I-!' I manage, my brow furrowing, I clench my jaw shut again and breathe heavily. I feel myself tremble slightly. He's looking at me from near the doorway. I see him roll his eyes and make for the door again. I have to stop him! I take a deep shuddering breath and try again.  
  
'Don't!' I say, my voice gravelly from such little use.  
  
'Don't what, Miss Lovegood?' He's acting cruel, my eyes widen slightly I'm going to have to say more.  
  
'D-don't leave m-me.'  
  
He arches a brow at me and slowly comes back to my bedside. I breathe a silent sigh of relief.  
  
'Alright Miss Lovegood, I'll stay, but only on the grounds that you talk to me about where you've been. About what's happened to you.'  
  
I look down at his hands, not willing to take my eyes off of him just yet.  
  
'Alright.' I whisper.  
  
A/N: Hey again! Thanks for the reviews you guys!  
  
Monbeam: I know I've emailed you back already! Here's the next bit for you!  
  
Maggie: I love her character too, I know a lot of people might say this but she reminds me of myself a bit. I was very different in highschool,  
you know you're different when your PSYCHOLOGY teacher tells everyone that YOU'RE the 'eclectic one'. ;) Thanks for the originality comment.  
  
Emma: Very true. I enjoy writing, even if I didn't get any reviews, I'd continue writing it... oh Crap! Shouldn't 'ave said that. Lol!  
  
Sorry if this chapter seems hasty, I'm on my way out. Just to let everyone know, I've started a C2 community called 'When life gives you Lemons...' It's for lemon stories. Cheers! 


	5. Woot

Disclaimer: I've disclaimed as much as I can possibly disclaim. If there were to be anymore disclaiming I'd be fresh out of disclaimers.  
So in the name of disclaimingment, I pronounce that the characters in this story are officially not mine. Cheers.  
  
A/N: I've decided to write from Sevy's perspective for a bit.  
  
She looked incredibly different. Her blonde hair that was supposed to be stringy was in tangled knots. Bruises marred her fair skin and gave the impression of her being in the shadows.  
  
Her manner was different, of course. She was no longer the little girl who would stare dreamily and almost boredly off into space, who believed in creatures and phenomenons that couldn't have possibly been true. It was as though she had, well, grown up. It was a sad thought.  
  
The most noticable change about her was her eyes. Yes, they still were pale and rather protuberant, but no longer were they calm and filled with an assurance that only she could possess. No, now there was a distinct fear radiating from them, a sense of an ever aware caution. As though she was afraid of being attacked at any moment.  
  
'Great' I think, 'We've got ourselves another Mad-Eye Moody running around causing havoc.'  
  
I bring a chair over to me, place it by the bed and sit down. She is still watching me with a rather disbelieving look in her eyes, it was as though she was afraid if she looked away she might die.  
  
After a while I grow impatient.  
  
'Well Miss Lovegood, are you going to continue to waste my time with your childish "silent treatment antics" or are you going to have the courtesy to explain to me where exactly you've been hiding the past six years?'  
  
She just looks at me with the same look in her eyes, though with a little more suprise in them than before. Still she doesn't answer.  
I rise to my feet and start to turn away.  
  
'Alright then Miss Lovegood. Have it your way, I'll have some food sent up to you here, let's see if you can at least open your mouth to eat,  
as it looks you cannot do that to speak.'  
  
I turn on my heel and start to leave the room when I hear a small intake of air from the girl behind me. I take my next steps a little slower.  
  
'I-'  
  
I peer over my shoulder at her, she appears to be in deep concentration over speaking her next words. However, now that I know how to get her talking, I could use that to my advantage. I roll my eyes at her and start towards the door again.  
  
'Don't!'  
  
'Don't what, Miss Lovegood?' I snidely reply, in my most snarky of tones. I know I sound cruel but I have to get my answers.  
  
'D-don't leave m-me.' She stutters.  
  
I wonder how long it had been since she had last used her voice, when the last time she has actually spoken words, and what had made her so incredibly afraid to speak out loud anymore.  
  
I figure I have put her under enough pressure for the time being, I've accomplished what I had set out to do for that evening, so I return to her beside.  
  
'Alright Miss Lovegood, I'll stay, but only on the grounds that you talk to me about where you've been. About what's happened to you.'  
  
Her gaze drops from mine and she looks to my hands, I note this as it seems she doesn't want to lose sight of me, even if she isn't looking me in the eye.  
  
'Alright.' She whispers so quietly that I almost have to strain to hear her.  
  
I settle into the chair and watch her take a deep breath and close her eyes for a moment.  
  
'I-it isn't a very p-pretty story' She begins in her gravelly voice and gives a violent tremble. Her eyes are still watching my hands,  
following any movement they make, she reminded me somewhat of a cat.  
  
'Just tell me what happened after you fell into the circle,  
Miss Lovegood.' I say a little more gently. 'You do realise that you fell into a faerie's ring, do you not?'  
  
I watch her give a slight nod.  
  
'Yes, I knew th-that when I first awoke on the o-other end. I had r-read about them, and th-there had been s-stories in m-my father's magazine about them.'  
  
'And what do you remember next?'  
  
She starts to wring at her hands a little and she takes a breath.  
'Like I s-said, it's n-ot a p-pretty st-story.'  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this sooner, this chapter's been sitting half finished on my computer for a while now. Thanks for the reviews, please review more! More to come with Luna and Sev, I hope no one minded the change in perspective. Next up I think we're about due for some flashback-edy goodness. Cuz I like Luna the way she is in the books.  
  
anaretaacronycal: Wow! I'm glad you've stumbled across my humble little story! lol. Yeah, I hope I'm doing your version justice. Tell me what you think! 


	6. Man I Hate Making Up Chapter Titles

**Colours of Light**

**Chapter Whatever**

**Flashbackedy-Stuff**

It had been the first truly warm day after winter. The sun was shining brightly, only a few tufts of cloud drifted dreamily overhead. Students were all over the grounds taking in the fresh blissful day. It was as though the world was holding its breath until this day and at last it inhaled all the cold and exhaled the warm spring. There was life everywhere once more!

Luna savoured this day. She was among the students outside, well, not among them really. Luna was never really among people, she as usually on her own, but she didn't mind this. It gave her time to herself to think.

On this particular day she was wandering around the greenhouses waiting for the Herbology class to begin. She strolled casually toward a small area which had recently been roped off by Professor Hagrid. The Headmaster had explained to all of the students that a faerie ring had been discovered there and that students were not permitted by any means to enter the roped off area as the faerie people were rumoured to not take kindly to humans who stumbled across their path.

Luna really had no interest in entering the enclosed space but thought it was a lovely sight to look at. With a patch of grass slightly lighter than the grass which surrounded it, longer and which looked softer as well. A few thin trees stood scattered around it, their branches were bursting with jade leaves. The afternoon sun shone through them pleasantly and created lovely shapes and pictures on the grass. Luna started to feel rather sleepy.

_"Wouldn't it be lovely to be able to go and lie on that grass for a nap."_ She thought._ "Perhaps I shall…"_

She blinked suddenly. What was she thinking? She mustn't go in there. It was dangerous and forbidden at that. The sound of students arriving for the Herbology class brought her back further to reality.

"Hey Loony! What're you doing over there? Conversing with your loony faerie friends?" Came the mocking voice of Draco Malfoy from behind her. The crowd behind him laughed, some of her Ravenclaw classmates joined in. Luna blushed and turned to make her way toward the greenhouses.

"What's the matter Loony, they don't want to play with you anymore?" She brought her gaze upon Draco.

"You know they rarely come over to this world, Draco."

"Yeah? Then why don't you go join them then?" He approached her and smirked. Luna blinked at him as he came closer. "Don't you think that'd be fun, Loony?"

He gave a quick look around to make sure no teachers were present before he gave her a light push towards the ring. A few girls in the crowd behind gasped and one called out,

"Careful Malfoy! You don't really want her to fall in, do you?"

His eyes narrowed slightly as he said in a quiet voice that only she could hear, "Maybe I do, that'd make you pay for helping put my father in prison, wouldn't it, Lovegood?"

Luna's mouth worked. She knew the Malfoys could be ruthless, but she wasn't sure how far Draco would go to get his revenge.

"OK class! Into the greenhouse!" came Professor Sprout's voice. Draco pinned her with his eyes for a moment longer before joining the crowd which was dispersing from the outdoors into the greenhouse. She would have to watch herself around him from now on.

Luna entered the greenhouse after everyone else and found an empty spot near the end of the work tables.

The lesson wasn't the most interesting of them. Professor Sprout only needed them to squeeze the pus from the bubotubers again. Still, Luna didn't mind, even simple things like this were fun in their own way. When almost all of the plants had their pus extracted from them, Professor Sprout spoke about the homework she was giving them.

"I want an essay on the benefits of bubotuber pus in potion making and include an example of a potion which contains bubotuber pus and write about it please. Three feet minimum. Dismissed!"

The students carefully removed their dragonhide gloves and cleaned them with a quick "Scourgify." Before packing them away and filing out of the class.

Again Luna waited until the rest of her classmates had left the greenhouse before exiting herself. The moment she did she was cornered by Malfoy. She felt by her ear for her wand but it wasn't there, she must've left it on the greenhouse table when she was packing her things away!

"I meant what I said before, Lovegood. You're going to pay, and pay dearly for what happened to my father."

Luna backed up a couple of steps and checked around for Professor Sprout for help. Unfortunately she was already nearing the castle entrance and wouldn't be able to hear Luna if she were to call out.

"What do you want, Draco?" asked Luna coolly. Malfoy snorted.

"My revenge, Lovegood, obviously." He took a step toward her and she once again backed away. Luna looked over his shoulder.

"Hello Professor Sprout!" she called in what she hoped was a convincing voice.

"I'm not stupid, Loony, I know she's not here." He drawled and stepped closer to her. They were back at the faerie ring.

What are you doing, Draco?" she asked rather nervously.

"Giving you over to your loony friends. Have fun!" and with that he gave her a hard shove.

Luna stumbled backwards, her hands flailing for anything to hold on to, but there was nothing. She slipped over the rope tying the area off and landed on her back in the midst of the grass she had thought so soft and lovely before.

At first nothing seemed to happen. She looked to Malfoy who only looked on with a triumphant smirk. Then a warm burning sensation filled her and with a small look of astonishment and a gasp, she vanished.

* * *

A/N: I know I haven't worked on this in a long while, but I suddenly got inspired to write again thanks to my reviewers! I hope it's still interesting enough to readers… Let me know what you think! Flames will be used to keep me warm the rest of this winter. Brr! ;)

Thanks to my recent reviewers Padfoot and Ninde Annare! You guys fuel my stories! And to Padfoot regarding one of my other story _The Thing About Grace_, who said it's his life he's trying to regain from her? **winks cheekily** (You're like, "You did, it's in Chapter 1 under (blah blah blah quote quote)", I'm like… **blink blink** DOH!) LOL!


	7. I've Lost Track Already

**Colours of Light**

**Chapter I've Lost Track Already**

The burning feeling reached a crescendo as the world around her misted away, and caused Luna to double over. Gone was the place she had last seen, the thin, friendly looking trees were replaced with a dark wood. Trees bigger than Luna had ever seen before towered to the sky and blocked out most of the light. Monstrous gray roots held them firmly to the earth. The soft patch of welcoming grass had disappeared and under her instead was hard packed cold mud and stones.

Luna rolled onto her knees, looking up at the tree tops (though she couldn't exactly see the tops) was making her dizzy.

A crashing sound came from off on the distance and she tensed. She needed to keep her wits about her now.

Luna stood up slowly, she rubbed her knees and bottom and tried to get rid of both the soreness and any mud on her. An aching filled her joints as she stretched. No doubt she would be stiff a little while later from her tumble.

Darn that Draco, and she had always tried to be so nice to him too. She hoped he was happy.

Luna noticed a strange blue glow illuminating the dense woods to her left. It appeared to be getting larger. Luna frowned and squinted and tried to make out what it was.

"Oh!" she gasped as she realised it wasn't getting larger, it was getting closer!

She hastened to duck behind the great tree closest to her and there she crouched until the cloud swept past. Luna snuck a glance at it as it went by. She had no idea what it was meant for but thought it very pretty. As it approached her hiding place she found it to be comprised of many colours, turquoise, purple, indigo, and scattered about in it were shiny silvery little lights that winked and twinkled from every angle.

Luna waited until she could no longer see even a speck of blue from it.

Another cracking crash resounded through the wood. She wondered if this forest had dangerous creatures in it as the Forbidden Forest had. At any rate she didn't want to find out, she needed to find a way back to her own world. The problem was, she had absolutely no idea even where to begin.

With this troublesome thought Luna felt very wearied and sat upon a tree root. She began to examine the present situation she was in and found it to be terribly dismal. She was all alone in a world where the creatures had no liking for her at all and all she had were the clothes she was wearing.

It was rather like Alice In Wonderland, a muggle book she had discovered a couple of years ago and admired greatly. So admired in fact that she had read it a few times. Especially when she happened to feel a need to escape from the world she was living in. She wished she had it with her now.

Luna then figured she couldn't just sit here though, that wouldn't help her get home at all. Perhaps the faeries weren't as bad as everyone thought. Maybe that was all just rumour and instead they would at least be lenient enough to help her get back to her own world.

She sat for a while longer, gathering her courage and then hopped down. She looked to her right and to her left and saw only forest on both sides. Luna stood for a few moments and tried to figure out which way to go.

She most certainly knew she wanted to steer clear of whatever the crashing noise was. Whatever or whoever was making that sound was sure to be large and Luna imagined, frightful.

That had seemed to come from her left so she decided to start by heading right down the path, (if you could call the space covered in dead leaves a path, it looked the same as he ground everywhere else!) and follow where the blue mist had gone.

So with that she set off with a new sense of adventure, though she remained cautious and aware of her surroundings. She hoped that she could manage to stay on this respectable path and that it would actually lead somewhere. Without being able to see the sun or the stars through the thick canopy above, Luna would have a terrible time figuring out whether she was going in a straight direction or if she was just going around in circles. She didn't even know if the faerie realm even had the same stars as the human world. Luna resolved to keep walking anyway for now, and see where she got to.

A strange low noise echoed around her and she stopped. The ground gave a sudden tumultuous lurch and as she collapsed to her knees the low rumbling became louder. Luna covered her ears as it grew deafening, she saw what was happening.

The massive tree roots themselves were being wrenched from the ground and were intertwining in a dome around her. Crisscrossing this way and that, they wove together to form a hut-like prison with her inside. Then, just as it had begun, the rumbling sound died away. Luna uncovered her ears and crawled to the wall of the wooden cage.

She saw the blue mist on the path again. This time when it passed it changed from the friendly blue-turquiose to an ominous dark indigo.

_"Uh-oh,"_ Luna thought_ "That can't mean anything good."_

It took only moments after the mist had gone out of sight when a crowd of tall, (well, compared to humans, the tallest was at least a head smaller than an average adult, but they were tall for what they were) lithe faeries appeared, they walked the path toward her and stopped at the prison. Luna would've thought them quite beautiful creatures if it weren't for the looks of fury and loathing on each of their elegant faces.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter, I appreciate your feedback! I realise that this chapter is more forward and straight to the point than others (I think) I had some bad writers block and struggled to get the words on to the page with it… Hopefully the block will be removed soon… I wrote this chapter in a different perspective, I think Luna would try to escape a bit from the things that (will) happen to her in the faerie world so she might try to escape from relating it to herself too much… I don't know if that makes sense but whatever, if you get what I'm saying, you get it, if you don't, never mind, I can't explain it any better. Just deal with it. :P R&R!

Black Skittles: Thanks for the review! That's why I've just let these chapter titles go to rot… LOL!


End file.
